


Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [14]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing easy about escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



After the first time he’d tried it, Gill had known that he would never really be able to escape. But life in a box did something to even the steadiest fish, so he tried again and again, ignoring the fact that his damaged eye would never warn him when he needed to hide from predators, and that his damaged fin would never let him swim fast enough to be safe in the sea.

He just didn’t try very hard. What good would escaping be anyway, if all of the fish who had come to be his family were left behind?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Devil and the Deep Blue Sea [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708322) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
